1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cart for storing rechargeable devices and, in particular, to a driven cart within which rechargeable devices may be recharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers, including so-called laptop computers, are being increasingly used in schools and businesses. Such portable computers have the advantage of being small and relatively light in weight and being capable of operation by battery power while still having sufficient processing and storage capability to operate as a fully functional computer. When such portable computers are used in a classroom setting, each member of the class may have a computer for use during the class. This raises the problem of storing the computers when not is use and of maintaining the batteries of the portable computers in a charged state so that the computers are ready for use during the class.